A Dark night
by Aleksander Ivanov
Summary: a group of survivors find a lost girl and help her, but has her dark past finally caught up to her and will they learn her secret before it's too late. a new drama,horror,romance please rate and review and send me messedges with ideas 1stchapter prologue
1. Darkest before dawn

The rain made a soft splashing sound the perfect sound track to her depressing walk through a land of misery and pain. She looked up at the sky, gazed upon the cloud covered sky and continued her walk through the empty streets looking for any signs of a survivor. Boom Boom the flash from the muzzle lighting up her tear stained face, Boom cracked her rifle as the bullet tore through the air and split the head of an undead man trying to stand up.She walked forward a few feet and dropped to her knees.

She looked at the sky and screamed with tears running down her face "Come get me", she could barley talk between sobs "You basterds you took him now take me, ME"

She held up her rifle and put the barrel in her mouth as a small tear dropped down her cheek and started to squeeze the trigger.

"Hey there, what are you doing?" shouted a voice from nowhere; she looked up and saw a woman about 5'11 with messy brown hair and deep blue eyes standing up on the fire escape on the parallel building from where she was kneeling.

"Hey there little lady it can't be that bad", the women said as she jumped down from the fire escape.

"Names Marie and I know a safe place we can go, but we gotta go now."

"No, I'm not going I'm going to end it here" she shouted back. "Come on we all have lost someone, but the best way to remember them is to live on."

She couldn't say anything back because her sobs grew louder and more uncontrollable

"Come with me miss we can go to our safe house and talk about what happened", Marie said calmly.

"My my name's Rose", she managed to speak

"Well, now Rose we better get you safe"

"Ok"

Marie helped Rose to her feet and embraced her as they walked through the land of misery and pain back to a place of light and hope.


	2. A Dark secret

**Well, here is my second chapter in my Dark night series**

**I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading rate and review and messages with ideas are always appreciated anyway on with the story and no rose is not a lesbian, and **_txt written like this is a thought._

A Dark secret

In her warm embrace Rose felt safe as they walked through the darkness searching for the safe house. After what seemed like millennia they reached and abandoned Air National Guard depo. "Come on inside Rose it's safe here", Marie said.

"Ok", replied Rose. Marie managed to pull open a large steel door and they walked inside still embracing. "Ok, Rose I need you to sit here for a minute while I talk to the others" Marie showed Rose to a room in the barracks and walked away slowly and started wondering why Rose was alone wandering the streets; she was wearing a police uniform after all. "_Who are you Rose?"_

As Marie walked through the darkened hallway she could hear the sounds of laughter and conversations of those here before her in her head.

"_This world has become a black shell of what it once was, but we can still survive and make it better. I miss those summer texas days without worries ahh good times."_

Marie made her way through the maze that was the officer quarters and walked up to the sniper nest on the roof of the complex where she found Master Gunnery Sergeant Jack Goodman USMC.

"Gunny I found a live one, looks to be a police officer though she couldn't be over 25", shouted Marie.

"Oh really that's interesting, what has she said about herself?", Jackson replied

"Nothing except her name and I barely got that I found her trying to blow her brains out down near section 9"

"Well, that's a shame why didn't you let her that's one more mouth to feed."

"That's not funny Jackson", said Marie" and you know it".

"Haha", Jackson chuckled" I found it hilarious, well I take it back is she pretty it would be good to get some good tail a mans got needs you know?"

"You're a sick basterd you know that", Marie said after hitting him in the gut.

"Ow, you know I was only having a spot of fun" Now serious Jackson said,

"How do we know she's not infected and just not showing the signs yet?"

"I just know ok"

"I hope your right or you've killed us all."

"You're a riot", said Marie sarcastically." "I try I try"

"Now let's get Dimitrii and put him on guard duty and then see what we can get her to tell us about her"

"Sounds good Gunny" Both of them walked through the bleak ruined building that was there base until they came to the mess. "Dimitrii we need you to go up to the nest for half an hour Marie found a survivor and we need to talk to her."

"Ok, comrades this I will do", Dimitrii replied as he started walking toward the nest.

"Alright Marie let's go meet our new friend"

The rest of there walk to Rose was spent in silence both of them absorbed in their own thoughts some more pure than others. Then finally got to the bunk in the enlisted barracks where Marie had left Rose. Rose was still sitting on the bed crying.

"Hey Rose it's me Marie remember me" She only shook her head

"And my names Jack Goodman just call me Gunny ok, sweet heart"

"I'm not your sweet heart", screamed Rose" My only love was taken by him."

"Whose he Rose", asked Marie "He is the nightwalker, the shadows, he is pure evil, he is my- Before she could finish an ear splitting screech cam from outside and Dimitrii came running in the room. "There you are comrades, they are here hundreds of them"

"Shit they fallowed us", said Marie "Gunny, Dimitrii with me Rose you stay here"

And they all rushed off to there combat positions. Rose suddenly felt a presents behind her and turned around to find a shadowy figure behind her. Her eyes glowed with fear, and then the creature spoke. "There you are Rose; I've been looking for you"

"You……you", Rose managed to stutter. "Remember me Rose, I'm your master", He said with an evil grin on his face.


	3. Master

**Here is the third chapter in my series it has a lot of twist and turns I hope you enjoy it. I hope it's just as good if not better then my last chapter please leave comments and messages with ideas**

Master

"You……you", Rose managed to stutter. "Remember me Rose, I'm your master", He said with an evil grin on his face. "And I'm very disappointed with you Rose, you ran off you disobeyed your master now you must be punished" The man put on an even more wicked grin" I will punish you like I did your pitiful husband" "haha", he kackled," He begged for death and then I obliged him." "You…..you…..bast-"she couldn't even finish her sentence she was crying to hard.

"Your pathetic, you're a vampire and you spend your time around humans and crying", the man said mockingly "Well, soon I will grant your wish for death" "I'll kill you", screamed Rose," I'll burn you alive" Meanwhile at the front of the base Marie and the others were defending fiercely.

"Gunny", shouted Marie" There's one on the wall take him out." "Ok I see him", replied Jackson" Wave goodbye to your head wanker" Boom the bullet burst through the air and hit it's mark exploading the undead man skull on impact. "Boom headshot" "Don't get a big head gunny", said Marie "just kill em'

"I'm outta ammo I'm going to make an ammo run", shouted Jackson. "Make it quick we can't hold out much longer." Jackson ran back down the stairs and as he was grabbing an ammo crate and a fresh ak-47 he herd a loud scream from the barracks "Oh hell" he said as he made a mad dash for Rose's room. At last he reached her room "Rose what is it, who the hell are you and how did you get in here?"

"Well, it seems I have a new play thing this is getting fun.", smirked the man.

"Aright you got five second before I fill your candy ass full of lead five two one." Rat tat tat tat tat tat as the bullets broke through the man's skin and he collapsed to ground. "Whose the play thing now biotch" Right as the man collapsed to the ground Rose bent over and licked up some of his blood off the ground. "Ok, Rose explain yourself" Jackson said now pointing the gun at Rose. "It means she is no longer my servant" the man said as he stood back up.

"No…no that's impossible I put enough lead in you to sink a ship how are you even alive", Jackson shouted," What are you? "Shut up human and listen." "Rose is a vampire, and half breeds such as her are servants to the vampires that created them until they drink the blood of their master." "Now she is a full member of the clan and she just made a big mistake as now I have no reason to keep her alive or any of you pitiful survivors for that matter."

For the first time in as long as he could remember Master gunnery sergeant Jack Goodman had nothing to say he just stood there in silence. "Haha how does it feel human to know your going to die and there is nothing you can do about it.", said the man mockingly. "And you know what makes it all better us vampires created these zombies, yes you herd me right a zombie is created when a vampire sucks beyond blood once they drain the body of blood they can also drain life force and soul energy and once that is all gone all is left is a shell and that shell is loyal to the vampire that created it and is hungry and trying to get the life it lost back ", the man continued "I'm only telling you this because I have decided to let you live……for now because if I killed you my fun would end and I've been bored lately, he said as his evil grin returned.

"I have called off the attack it was just a distraction anyway." "I'll show you fun",Jackson grunted rat tat tat tat tat went his gun as Jack opened fire again.

"I thought you would have learned that wouldn't have worked buy now" The man walked over grabbed Jackson's arm and snapped it like a twig. "AGHHHHHH" he cried out in agony. "Well Rose it's been fun, but I really must go" the man said menacingly" "I'll kill you later and as he vanished through the wall he said "Oh and since I'm not your master anymore my name is Dante.


End file.
